


Oh, Bunny..

by StoryFabricator



Series: Stroge Requests [1]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types, Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Funny, Gen, bunny - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure I can give a summary without giving away the story. It's meant to be cute, lets see if I succeeded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Bunny..

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request for Priestessofnox over on Tumbler.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry for Usagi if she is a bit OC, I could only think of the English dub since its the one I grew up with. ^^;

Barnaby was waiting for his partner Kotetsu at a candy shop just down the street from the photo shoot they were scheduled to go to. 

Kotetsu was running late...again. 

Almost fed up with waiting Barnaby turned to walk off when he bumped into someone.  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Miss. I didn't notice you there." he apologized as sweetly as possible, putting on his full charm. 

The girl he bumped into had long blond hair that was styled in buns on top her head with long pigtails coming out of them. She looked fairly pretty he thought for a brief moment. She looked about 19, 20. If he had to guess.  
Her blue eyes glanced up at him before closing in a laughed embarrassment. 

"Oh, no, it was totally my fault, I really should watch where I'm going, I should be the one apologizing." she said rather fast. 

"Don't be silly." He smiled handing her...a star wand? 

"Oh, thank you." she said taking it. "It's uh...my sisters, yep, her favorite toy." she laughed nervously. 

"Well then its a good thing you didn't lose it." he said back just as charming. 

"Um, right. Uh, my names Usagi."

"Barnaby, nice to met you. Your not from around here are you?"

She looked about to say something more when Kotetsu's voice rang out...

"Bunnyyy!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT IN FRONT OF THEM! Both Barnaby and Usagi yelled out at once. Both momentarily confused at the others reaction turned to face each other.  
"HE WAS TALKING TO ME!" they said again in unison, "HE WAS TALKING TO YOU?" again- Kotetsu wished he had a camera right about now, this was priceless stuff. 

Not able to contain himself any longer Kotetsu broke out laughing almost falling over in the process. 

"This is just too good, you two are made for each other!" he laughed out holding his sides. "Ah, my little Bunny is growing up." he said slinging his arms over his shoulder.  
"I told you to stop calling me that." Barnaby grumbled.  
Usagi laughed now herself. "I guess it not that bad of a nickname." she teased. 

Barnaby just rolled his eyes. 

But ya...maybe he could get use to such a name, as long as Usagi could.


End file.
